The Reunion
by Kae A
Summary: 10 years has pasted and theres a school reunion. Only it's not just a school reunion, it's a reunion of friends and of lives. Please R 'n' R. Parts 5-10 added.
1. Part 1

The Reunion

The Reunion

She was working as an art teacher in Boston. She hadn't seen the point in moving away, there were plenty of jobs around here for her. Jack and Jen had stayed too. They owned a small clothes shop together. Jen designed the clothes and Jack took care of the money. They were all doing really well for themselves. As well as that they all lived close to each other.   
Joey's phone rang. She put down the school book she was marking and answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Jo, did you get an invite to the Capeside High reunion?" It was Jen. She sounded really excited at the idea of a reunion.  
"Erm yeah I did. I meant to ask you earlier if you had too"  
"You going to go? Jack and me are think we might. It'll be really interesting to see what everyone is doing now." Jen could sense Joey wasn't sure.  
"He might be there." Joey knew who she was talking about.  
"What makes you think I want to see him?" she asked.  
"Something to do with the fact every boyfriend you've had since leaving Capeside hasn't lasted more than a month and every time you split with one you come over to mine or Jack's saying the guy was nothing like Pacey." Joey knew she was right. She did do that. She couldn't help it. No one could compare to what she had with him, not even Dawson.  
Finally she spoke, "Ok I'll go. When is it again?"  
"Hang on a tick" She heard Jen yell to Jack to pass her the invite. They were always at each other's flats. It's hard to believe they stayed friends for so long. It was harder to believe that she hadn't heard from Dawson in almost 9 years.  
"Right it's in 3 weeks. That gives us plenty of time to buy outfits and things"  
"Yeah it does." Joey knew she didn't sound sure. But who knows she might enjoy it when she got there.  
"Anyway Jo I got to go. Why don't you pop round to Jack's later, we're getting a couple of films out."  
"Ok then, I'll come round once I've finished marking these books. Bye!"  
She put the phone down and went back to marking her books. 


	2. Part 2

The Reunion

**The Reunion**

Pacey was sitting on the veranda. To think he used to share this house with Gretchen.  
"God that was almost 10 years ago" He stopped for a minute. He'd thought of Joey. Every time he thought of the past she popped into his head. Didn't matter how hard he tried to not think about her, she always managed to find a way into his thoughts. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted.  
"Hey. You going to that school reunion thing." It was Drue Valentine.  
He had moved back to Capeside not long after Pacey had. He was now running the Yacht Club. Not what he had planned to be doing with his life. But his mother had fallen ill so he had no choice. That was about 3 years ago and Drue didn't see the point in finding another job since he was now running the club. Pacey on the other hand was working as a teacher. He never figured out how he managed to get through all the training but he was happy with his job. Gave him the chance to help out kids who had trouble studying and stuff. Just like he did.  
"What reunion?"   
"You know the one that's in about 2 weeks. The one that's mentioned in the invite to it."  
"Invite? Oh hang on" Pacey got up out of the chair and went inside. He hadn't actually bother to open his mail this morning. It didn't looked like a bill. He found and opened it. Just like Drue said it was an invite to the reunion. He glanced over it. Yep it was in two weeks from today. He walked back outside.  
"Yeah I got it, just never opened it."  
"So you going to. Think about what else do you suppose we'll be doing."  
Him and Drue had become friends since they both moved back. They were usually at his beach house or at the yacht club.   
"I don't know. I mean it's on a Friday. I usually get up earlier on a Saturday to help Bessie and Bodie at the B+B" He had did it every Saturday since moving back. It was yet another thing that reminded him of Joey. That's not why he helped though. He helped because he enjoyed it. He'd helped when they were first opening and saw it as only fair.  
"Oh come on man, I'm sure Bessie will understand." Pacey thought for a moment.  
"What have I got to lose. If I don't enjoy myself then I'll go home"  
"Ok then, but if it's totally boring I'm leaving." Drue turned to leave shouting "Bye" as he went.  
Pacey sat back into his chair and returned to his thoughts which Drue had so kindly interrupted before. 


	3. Part 3

The Reunion

**The Reunion**

"Josephine Potter, come on we're going to be later."  
"Jen if you call me Josephine one more time tonight I swear I'm not going to go." Joey had got home later from school. That annoyed Jen slightly. She couldn't understand why Jen was so annoyed. She stepped out her room wearing a long black skirt and white vest top. She didn't want to over do it.  
"You look great Jo. But can we go now?"  
"Sure but why are you desperate to go?"  
"No reason, I just don't want us to be late for picking Jack up." Joey shrugged her shoulders and smiled. She motioned to Jen to go, and grabbed her bag off the table.  
Jack was waiting for them by the window. As he saw them driving down the road and went down to wait for them  
"We're not later are we?" Asked Jen   
"Not at all. I just saw you coming." He replied while climbing into the back seat  
"Ok then Capesidehere we come." Jen said smiling.   
Joey smiled back. For the first time since getting the invite she was looking forward to going.  
Pacey walked up the path to the school entrance he enters every weekday morning.  
"Pacey?" He heard a familiar voice behind him. He turned. There was Dawson walking up.  
"Dawson? God how are you?"   
"I'm great. And you? What are you doing now? Last I heard you were in the movie business"   
"Yeah, I've just directed my first movie, which is out some time next year. And I've been " assistance on many others.I'm really enjoying myself.And yourself?"  
"I'm a teacher at this very school."  
Sorry I haven't been in touch it's just you never stop working in the movie industry."   
"It's ok, don't worry about it." By this time they were almost in the main hall. Pacey saw this room almost everyday but for Dawson it was the first time in almost 10 years.  
"It's so much smaller than I remember."  
"I never notice the difference, guess it's because I see it everyday." He said smiling. They saw Drue in the corner talking to a fairly tall blonde woman. As they got closer they realized it was Andie  
"Oh mygod!" she yelled running over to Dawson and Pacey. She hugged Pacey then Dawson.  
"I missed you guys so much. How are you? What are you doing with your lives?"  
"Slow down would you McPhee?" Pacey said laughing. "I'm great. You? I'm teacher here. What about you?"  
"I've never been better. I'm a own a small café in Italy.I moved back there after college.It was really hard moving away from Jack again but Jen assured me she'd take care of him."She took a breath."What about you Dawson?"   
"Well I'm" He was cut off. "Oh my god Jack! Jen!" Jack walked in closely followed by Jen."Joey!" Joey walked in a second later. Pacey turned around at that exact second. Their eyes locked.


	4. Part 4

The Reunion

**The Reunion**

"Hi. How are you?" She said shyly with a shy smile on her face.  
"I'm good. Really good. How about yourself?" He said smiling back at her. It was obvious to everyone standing around them that they were happy to see each other. Jen walked over to Drue.  
"Hey. So fill me in on everything." He told her how 3 years ago he returned to Capeside to run the Yacht Club, how he and Pacey had become friends.  
"So what you doing with you life Lindley?"   
"I own a small clothes shop in Boston with Jack. We're doing really well actually." She said with a smile. "I can't believe I actually miss him," she thought to herself. They'd never gotten on that great in high school, well not before he saved her life on the night of the prom. That wasn't the best of nights thinking about it. She glanced around it was packed with most people from high school. Most of who they never really talked to. Mainly cheerleaders and people. "God I was a cheerleader!" She thought. By this time Joey was talking to Dawson. They were talking about what they were doing and why they'd grown apart. She completely understood that making movies was time consuming. After all they'd made quite a few when they were younger. She wandered over to talk to Andie. After a short time Pacey came over holding two glasses of wine. He handed one to Andie and one to Joey. He looked at Andie. She knew it meant he wanted to talk to Joey alone.  
"I'm just going to catch up with Dawson. Talk to you soon Jo"  
"So, Jo, what you doing with yourself?"  
"Erm I'm a art teacher back in Boston. How about you?"  
With a grin he said, "I'm a teacher here. I mainly teach english. Actually Lillian and Alexander are a couple of my students. He's a really smart kid. Just like his aunt is." Joey brushed her hair behind her ear. She could feel him looking at her.  
"So erm why'd you move back to Capeside?"  
"I don't know really, I guess I missed it in a strange kind of way."  
"Yeah I know what you mean. When I was here all I wanted to do was leave but now I miss everything about it. Especially the bed and breakfast, Bessie and Bodie. I still keep in touch with them though"  
"Yeah I see them every weekend. I go do odd jobs for them. But end up playing Playstation 4 games with Alex. What can I say I'm a big kid at heart." He grinned.   
"You haven't changed then." She smiled back at him.  
Only an hour later they're all sitting around a large round table, laughing and talking like they spoke and saw each other every day. A slow started playing. Everyone else was dancing. Drue stood up and held out his hand to Jen. "Care to dance?" Jen took his hand and let him lead them to the floor.   
"Last time we were dancing like this was the night I saved you life if I remember correctly."  
"Your never going to let me for get that are you?" she replied with a grin.  
He pauses, "Nope." They both and carry on dancing. Jack, Andie, Joey, Dawson and Pacey are watching them. Jack gets up, "Come on Andie, we might as well dance too." Andie got up and followed him. Pacey got up and walked over to Joey. "Would you like to dance?" She smiled slightly. "Yeah." And followed him to the center of the dance floor.   
He took one of her hands into his and put the other round her waist. She placed her free hand on his shoulder. A silver bracelet slipped down her wrist.  
"You mom's bracelet."   
"Yeah how'd you" She remember the night of the anti prom. "You remember everything," she said in an almost whisper.  
"Even after all this time." He whispered back. They carried on down slowly, never losing eye contact.  
Dawson was watching them from the table. If this was happening 10 years ago he would be so hurt right now. But having been away from her so long he'd managed to get over her. He glanced round everyone else.  
"Dawson Leery? Is that you?" He heard a voice behind him. He turned to see Gretchen standing in the doorway.


	5. Part 5

The Reunion

**The Reunion**

Dawson stood up and walked over to her. They hugged briefly. "Gretchen, how are you? What are you doing here?"  
She laughed, "I did used to come to this school remember and this is a reunion. And I'm good thanks. And you?"  
"I'm good. I'm in movies now."  
"I some how thought you'd end up doing movies."  
He led her over to the table where everyone had been sitting. They were all still dancing. He went over to get a couple of glasses of wine. Gretchen took one. "Thanks." They sat for awhile in silence sipping they wine.  
"Er do you want to dance?"  
"Yeah alright then." She took his hand and they walked over to everyone else. She said a quick hi to Pacey as he and Joey passed them on they're way back to the table. Joey picked up her glass of wine.  
"I'm just going to get some fresh air."  
"Yeah it is getting kind of hot in here isn't it. I might join you. If you don't mine of course."  
"You can come." She smiled at him. He grabbed his jacket on the way as he followed Joey towards the door.   
Jen, Drue, Jack and Andie were returning to the table and witnessed them two leaving. Jen signed.   
"What?" asked Jack.  
"Those two. God it's obvious they still like each other, if not love. It's just so frustrating to watch them smile and stuff all night."   
Jack laughed. "Leave them to it. They haven't seen each other in 10 years, they can't just pick up where the left off."  
"True." Dawson and Gretchen wandered back over to the table. When every one saw it was Gretchen they all got up and did the how are you? Etc talked and hugged her. Hey went back down to sitting, drinking and talking about old times.   
Pacey and Joey were sat on the wall just outside the main entrance. Joey was shivering. Pacey noticed so took off his jacket and draped it over her.  
"Thanks. Erm Pace"  
"Yeah?"  
"Nothing, it doesn't matter."  
"Ok well Jo, I've missed you. I've missed you more than you could ever know."  
"I've missed you too Pace."  
"I'd really like it if we could get to know each other again. You know take things slow. I know I hurt you all those years ago and I regret it. I regret not saying good bye and of letting you out of my life."  
"You're right Pace, you did hurt me. I never knew you could hurt me that much. I'd love to get to know you again but if things were to happen we'd have to take it so slow 'cause you lost my trust Pace." She was close to tears at this point.  
Pacey looked down. "I understand, and I'm willing to take things slow. But maybe we could start off as friends. Maybe you could join me on my boat one day before you leave."  
She looked surprised, "You have another boat? I'd love to join you on it one day. I'm here for the rest of the week. And yeah I'd like to be friends." They smiled at each other.   
"Want to go back in? I can see your getting cold without your jacket."  
"Yeah okay then."  
It was getting late, the hall was beginning to empty.   
"I guess we should all think about leaving. Who needs lifts?" Drue said standing up and getting his jacket.  
"Well me and Joey are staying at the B+B so we could get a lift if you don't mind."   
"Not at all"  
"Actually Jen I was going to walk but you can still get a lift."  
"You sure?" Joey nodded.   
"Well see you everyone. Hopefully tomorrow." Jen and Drue waved as they walked out  
Jack and Andie left next, they were going to stay at their dads. Gretchen, Dawson, Joey and Pacey followed.   
"Well I'll see you all soon. Good seeing you again Dawson." Dawson smiled. Gretchen climbed into her car.  
"Well I'll see you soon. Good seeing you both." He walked off leaving Joey and Pacey standing there.  
"Well I guess I should be off then."  
"I'll walk you. It's not far from where I live anyway."  
"Where are you living now then?"  
"The beach house I used to share with Gretchen."  
"Oh yeah I remember." She smiled. She must have been smiling all night. She couldn't help it though, it was seeing him again that did it. They walked off towards the B+B, Joey still in Pacey jacket and Pacey with his arm round her.


	6. Part 6

The Reunion

**The Reunion**

Joey yawned and stretched. She reached for her watch on the bedside table. 11.30am.  
"God what time did I get in last night." She thought.  
She thought back to last night. It was a surprisingly good night. She climbed out of bed and wrapped herself in her bed robe.   
"Morning Joey. Sleep well?" Bessie was sitting down eating pancakes.  
Bodie was at the cooker making more. She went to get a plate and Bodie placed one on there.  
"Yeah not bad thanks. Where's Jen?"  
"Oh she got up and left some time before 10. She said she phone you about meeting for lunch." Bodie said, coming to the table.   
"Where's she gone?"  
"Erm somewhere with Drue."  
"Weird" she thought.  
She didn't think Drue and Jen got on that well but oh well things change. Pacey had proven that on the night of their senior prom. But he also proved that things change last night. He had changed. In a way he'd grown up.  
"Maybe I should ring him later" she was in her own world again.   
"Joey?" Bessie was shouting.  
"Sorry yeah?"  
"Er me and Bodie have some news. We're going to get married."  
"Oh my god. Congratulations. Have you set a date?"  
"Yeah 23rd December."  
"That's in 4 weeks!"  
"Yeah. You can get time off right? I mean I know it's short notice but"  
"Bess of course I can get time off. I wouldn't miss my sister getting married for the world."  
"It's only an registry office do."  
"So I don't care. I'll still be there. I got to go if I'm going to meet Jen for lunch. Congratulations again!" She hugged Bessie and Bodie and returned to her room. She was so happy for her sister. She had always wanted to see her and Bodie get married. They made the best couple. She hoped she had that one day. 


	7. Part 7

The Reunion

**The Reunion**

Jen and Drue sat sipping coffee outside a café. Jen took a sip of coffee. It was cold. "Yuck." She thought. She saw Drue do the same. She could tell his was the same.   
"God that's disgusting." He got up out of his seat. "Wanna make a move? See if we can find Joey and Pacey around? I bet they're out together somewhere."  
"Yeah ok then. Where do you suggest we look for them?"  
"Pacey's."  
Joey walked down the path of the bed and breakfast. Dawson came running towards her.   
"Dawson, hi. What's the rush?"  
"I had to come say goodbye. I've got to go back to Hollywood. They need me to help with a movie. I wish I could have caught up more with you but duty calls."  
"It's ok Dawson. I understand. Just make sure you ring ok?"   
"I will don't worry." They hugged. "Right I've got to go say bye to everyone else. Bye Jo." He ran off and jumped into a small sports car.  
"Bye Dawson."  
She doubted he'd ring, he never did when they were in college so why would he now? She carried on her way to see if she could find Drue and Jen round. She's forgotten her mobile so she couldn't ring to see where they were. Oh well the walk would do her good. She hadn't walked for very long when she came across something that brought memories flooding back. It was the wall. She remembered how Pacey had rented it for her just after her painting at school had been ruined. Then later on had painted "Ask me to stay" on it just after they'd split up the first time. She signed.  
"Pacey? You home?" Drue hadn't bother knocking on the door. He didn't usually. There was no sign of him. "Strange, would have thought they'd be here."  
"Maybe they went for a walk. You know talk things through."  
"Who?" Pacey walked into the living room, it was obvious he'd just gotten up. "Who did you think you'd be here?" he walked over and took a carton of milk from the fridge and a box of cereal from the shelf and poured it into the bowl along with the milk.  
"Wethought you and Jo might be here. After all you were getting on really well together last."   
"Just so you know Jen," he walked over to the sofa and sat down, "Me and Joey are just friends." He was kidding himself of course, he couldn't cope with just being friends. He still had feelings for her, even after ten years of not seeing or having spoke to her.   
"Ok then. Well do you want to go see a movie with me and Drue? We were thinking of going to get Jack and Andie oh and Dawson."  
"Dawson's left." Joey stepped in. "sorry, the door was open."  
"Hey. Where's Dawson gone?" Drue asked, they were all wondering so someone was bound to ask.  
"Had to go back to Hollywood. His help was need for a movie. So am I invited to see the movie?" She smiled. Three hours later they were all standing outside the cinema, Jack, Andie, Jen, Drue, Pacey and Joey.   
"I should go. I've got to pack and everything. I've got a plane to catch tomorrow."   
"Of course! I completely forgot you were leaving tomorrow Andie." Joey and Jen rushed to give her a hug.  
"Remember to visit us in Boston. One of the three of us will put you up." Jen said while Joey hugged her.  
"I will don't worry. And I'll write too. To all of you." She hugged Jack, Pacey and Drue.  
"Enjoy the rest of your week here," she told Joey, Jen and jack. "I'll see you all soon hopefully. I think I'm going to cry, I should go. Bye." She smiled through the tears and walked off.  
Jack said good bye to the rest and went to catch his sister up.   
"Where are you two off to now then?" Pacey asked Jen and Drue with a grin. They took it as he wanted to be alone with Joey.  
"Erm, back to mine?" Drue asked. Jen nodded. "Ok well we'll see you two sometime tomorrow." They turned and walked off. Pacey looked in to Joey's eyes.   
"We need to talk."   
"Yeah, where?"  
Pacey took her hand and started to lead her to a quiet place where they could be alone and talk.


	8. Part 8

The Reunion

**The Reunion**

"Pace where we going?"   
"You'll see. Just wait." He carried on leading down the street. Right up to the creek, and down on to the dock. Before them was a White and /blue. Not unlike the one Pacey had once had. Joey noticed the name "True Love II." She immediately knew it was his.   
"I thought I'd name it after the other one. I had really good memories on "True Love" and hope I have good memories from this boat one day." He jumped on board. She went up to step on. He looked at her with a smile on his face. She smiled "Permission to come aboard?"  
"Permission granted."  
He led her down the three steps into the boat. He sat down, she sat opposite. They sat in silence for a minute or two. Pacey took a deep breath.  
"Jo? You know last night how I said that I was willing to be friends and take it slow? I can't. I can't just be friends with you. I thought I could, but it's too hard. I know I hurt you and I don't expect to be able to pick up where we left off. But I would like it if we can get back into a similar relationship." He looked at her, trying to figure out what she was thinking.  
"When you said we need to talk I knew you were going to say something like that. I'd love to be able to just go straight into a relationship with you Pace. But it's too soon. I'm sorry. That's why I think staying friends is best. For now anyway." She could tell by the look in his eyes he was hurting. She was too. She didn't like being just friends anymore than he did.   
"I think I should go." Joey got up and started up the steps.   
"I'll walk you."  
"It's ok. I think we need sometime apart. And don't say we've had ten years." She walked up and out of the boat, tears in her eyes. Once she got back to the bed and breakfast she decide to write a letter to Pacey telling him she was going back to Boston.   
Next morning Joey got up, said bye to Bodie, Bessie and Alex. She'd told Jen the previous night she was going home. Jen had understood and said she'd come with her, she just had to say bye to Drue first. They went to find jack. He was ready to go anyway. It didn't like being at home with just his dad since Andie had left. They loaded everything into the car. And drove off. Joey made sure Jen stopped at Pacey's on the way so she could leave the letter. And they went on their way. Joey cried most the way home with jack comforting her.  
A few hours later Pacey got up and headed towards the kitchen. He was still thinking of last night. "I had to open my mouth didn't I?" he asked himself. "I couldn't just stay as friends could I?" He went to get his mail and flicked through it. None of it looked like bills of any kind. Then he came across a hand written one. Joey's handwriting. He tore it open and took out the letter.   
  
_Dear Pacey,  
I've just got home from speaking to you. All the way home I was thinking of you, of us and what we're going to do. I've decided I'm going to go back to Boston. And think things through. It's for the best. I'll be in touch.   
Love always Joey_  
  
He took a deep breath. Then quickly got changed and rushed out of the house, shoving the letter in his pocket as he went.


	9. Part 9

The Reunion

**The Reunion**

A loud bang on Drue's front door had woken him up. The bang kept coming until he opened. He yawned and stretched. Pacey walked in.  
"Morning to you too Pacey." He said yawning at the same time.  
"Drue I need to borrow your car. Mines in for repairs and I need to go to Boston."  
"Oh right, to see Joey I guess?" Drue, still yawning, sat back in on in his living room.  
"How'd you know? Oh I guess Jen must have told you. So can I borrow it?"   
"Yes Jen told me this morning. Really early this morning. Which is why I'm still tired. And you know I'd love to lend you my car but like yours Pacey Witter it too needs repairs." Drue yawned once again. "But if you find away of getting there please let me know as I'd like to go with to thank Miss Lindley for the early wake up call."  
"Sure yeah whatever. I'm going to Doug's." Pacey yelled as he walked out the door.  
He didn't bother knocking at Doug's door. He was always up early. He'd also calmed down now. He realized he was a bit frantic at Drue's.  
"Morning Deputy Douggie. May I please borrow your car as I need to make a trip to Boston and mine and Drue's are in for repairs." He asked as nicely as he could. If he went in there yelling there's be no chance.  
Doug was eating breakfast on the sofa. "Pacey I'm not Deputy anymore." He'd taken over his dad position in the police when he had retired. "And you may borrow my car as long as I have it back by 10."  
"Thanks Deputy!" He grabbed the keys and ran before Doug had anytime to change his mine.   
15 minutes later he was back at Drue's yelling at him to get ready. He heard Drue muttering something about not having enough time to get ready. Pacey just reminded him that if he wanted to see Jen he'd have to hurry up. That made Drue move. Pacey wondered why Drue was so desperate to see her. He hadn't spoke about since moving back and they didn't seem to get on that well in high school.   
"About time." He announced as Drue came running down the stairs.  
"Shut it Witter. People should not be up this early on a Sunday. So you got the car? But till when?"  
"Well Doug wants it back by 10. He never told me what day though." He and Drue laughed and climb in. Pacey driving and Drue in the passenger seat.  
Joey was lying face up on her sofa, Jack was in the kitchen and Jen was sitting opposite her.   
"Did I do the right thing Jen?" She asked rolling on to her side to face her.  
"Honestly Jo I don't know. You probably did. It'll give you time to think and clear your head. Then when you're ready you can ring him."  
"Or maybe it just seems like I'm running way when things got hard." She thought out loud. Jack came from the kitchen holding 3 cans of beer and videos.  
"To cheer you up we're going to spend the afternoon drinking and watching videos." Jack smiled and handed out the cans. Jen smiled and moved long the sofa so Jack could sit. Joey smiled too, even though she wasn't smiling inside.  
About 4 films and a lot of cans of beer later there was a knock at the door. Joey got up to answer but fell back down on to her sofa. Her and Jen burst out laughing so Jack got up to answer the door. He tried to walk over there in a straight but was unsuccessful. Eventually he opened the door.  
"Pacey! Drue! Great to see you! Come in!" he said happily. It was obvious to them he'd been drinking. That they all had. AS soon as Joey heard Jack yell Pacey's name she stopped laughing. Jen did the same when she heard Drue's. They both stood up. 

[Back to Fanfiction][1] [][2]Part 10

   [1]: fanfiction.htm
   [2]: part10.htm



	10. Part 10

The Reunion

**The Reunion**

Joey looked at Pacey trying to figure out why he was here. "Jo, you know why he's here, he got the letter." She told herself. Jen too was trying to figure out was Drue was doing here. Surely there's no reason for him to be here. Jack was still standing by the open door.   
"II'm going to. Leave you 4 to sort out whatever it is you all need to sort out. I'll ring you both later." He walked out, closing the door quietly behind him. Joey looked at Pacey. He was looking her too. This time they really need to talk. No running away or writing letters. She led him to her room. She sensed that Drue and Jen needed to talk about something alone. Jen sat back down. Her head was spinning.   
"What are you doing here Drue?"  
"To be honest Jen I don't know. Just when Pacey said he had to come something inside me told me to go too. Something told me that I couldn't not talk to you for another 10 years. Spending the last two days with you made me realize that"  
Jen couldn't help but laugh, "Is this the same Drue Valentine? The one who took every opportunity to annoy me during high school?"  
Jen looked at Drue, he didn't look happy at the fact she was laughing. So she stopped.  
"Ok say what are you doing here?"  
"I guess I could say I missed you. You and Joey actually. But more you. You were both there just before I left Capeside. You, Jen, stayed right till I left. Not many people would do that. I don't think I was liked in Capeside. I wouldn't want to not keep in touch with you Jen." Drue was smiling by this point. "God that sounds so lame." He laughed. Jen nodded laughing too. She got up and hugged him.  
"I missed you too, but don't ask why 'cause I don't know why." She whispered in his ear.  
Meanwhile in Joey's room her and Pacey were sitting side by side on her bed. Neither of them had spoken.   
Finally Pacey did. "I got your letter. I couldn't help but think that us being apart is not going to help us figure out what we want. We really do need to talk things through."  
"Yeah I know. As soon as I was back here I didn't know if I'd done the right thing leaving. Don't hate me Pace."  
He couldn't help but laugh, "I couldn't hate you if I wanted to. For the past ten years I've been scared you hated me for how I treated you."   
"I couldn't hate you either Pace."  
She put her head I her hands. Her hair fell forward. He wanted to move back away from her face so much but daren't, they had agreed to take things slow after all. She moved it back herself. She could feel him watching her. It sent shiver down her spine. She looked up into his eyes.   
"Jo, this might not be right to say this now but" he took a deep breath. "I still love you." The look in his eyes said he meant it. And that he wanted her to say it back. He looked into hers, searching for something that said she felt the same. He couldn't see it.  
"It was a mistake coming here. I'm sorry. I'll go." He got up and walked out, trying to hold back the tears. He walked into the living room completely forgetting Drue and Jen were there. They were both curled up on the sofa together. "They've obviously sorted whatever is was out." He thought bitterly.   
"Drue I'm going now. You can stay here, or come with me now." Drue looked slightly shocked.   
"I'll ring you later." He whispered in Jen's ear. She smiled and nodded.  
Joey was crying in her room. "Why couldn't I say it back? I feel the same. God he probably hates me."


	11. Part 11

The Reunion

Jen's phone rang. She could here it out in the hall way. "Where's my damn key?" She muttered to her self while hunting through her bag. She heard her machine click.   
"You've reached my answer phone, I'm not in but please leave a message and I might get back to you." BEEP!  
"hey Jen, it's Jack you there? Pick you please"  
"Finally." Jen found her key and rushed in towards the phone.  
"Sorry Jack I couldn't find my key."  
"I thought as much." He laughed. "Anyway things seem kind of tense when I left. And I'm expecting you to fill me in. on everything!"  
"Erm not a lot happened. Pacey and Jo went off to her room to talk. About half an hour later he came out. Not looking happy and him and Drue left." "Drue meant to ring me," she thought to herself smiling. "Why am I smiling? He's just a friend."  
"Right okay, so what happened between you and Drue?"  
"Nothing happened. He just came over to see me. That's all."  
"Don't give me the "that's all" line Jennifer. He must have wanted something."  
"Ok he came over to say he missed me over the ten years and never wants to lose touch again. Happy?"  
"Hmmm ok then. I honestly do think you and Drue have some kind of feeling towards each other that run slightly deeper than friendship."  
"Jack I would have told you if I did"  
"If you say so Jen. I still think it though."  
"Ok so maybe I like him a little it's not a crime to like someone Jack"  
"I knew it." He laughed. "but don't worry I won't tell a soul."  
"thanks jack I gotta go. I want to have a long hot bath then watch reruns of ER. Bye!"  
"Ok talk to you tomorrow. Cya"  
They both hung up. Jen walked to her bath room and started to run a hot bath. 10 minutes later it was done. She climbed in and lay back. Just as she did the phone rang. She let it ring so the machine could get it.  
"You've reach my answer phone, I'm not in but please leave a message and I might get back to you." BEEP!  
"Hey Jen. It's Drue. I guess you're not back yet. So erm give me a ring later and maybe I could come up and see you or you could come down here. Whatever. Er Bye!" The machine clicked.  
Jen climbed out and grabbed her bathrobe. She wrapped it round her. She walked to the phone. Her heart was beating fast. She didn't know why She picked it up and dialed.  
"Hello?" came the voice.   
"Hey. It's me"


	12. Part 12

The Reunion

"Hey. I was hoping you'd call. Were you out?"  
"No I was in the bath, sorry. So when do you want me to come back down to Capeside, since as you're missing me already?"  
Her and Drue chatted for a while. Finally deciding the best time to next see each other was when it was Bessie and Bodie's wedding. Then she could get a lift with Joey. They were chatting for hours as by the time they said good night it was 2am.  
Joey lay on her bed. Looking at photos of Pacey from when they were in high school. She didn't have any recent ones. "He hasn't changed." She said out loud. "God why didn't I tell him how I feel. I'll find him when I go to the wedding." She glanced at the clock. 2.30am. Letting out a sign she put the photos back into the shoebox and placed them in the bottom of her wardrobe. She climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.   
Pacey was sitting out on the veranda, beer in hand and photo of Joey in the other. "You were stupid to tell her you love her. Did you actually think she'd say it back?" He said to himself. He sighed. "I won't see her again until the wedding." He thought unhappily. He got up and walked back in, placing the beer bottle on the table. He walked to his room. He propped the photo up against the lamp by his bed and undress. He climbed and lay there looking at the photo until he fell asleep sometime later.

4 weeks later

"Joey how come we always have to wait for you to get ready?" Jen asked. Her and Jack were sitting on Joey's sofa. Joey walked in from her room carrying a small suitcase.   
"I had to finish packing a few bits. I'm going to stay at the B+B for few weeks. While Bessie and Bodie go away."  
"Ok well let's go then." Jack said getting up and taking Joey's suitcase. Jen and Joey followed.  
Few hours later they pulled up to the B+B. Bessie came out to greet them. She hugged them all.  
"Sorry you two couldn't come to the wedding. There's just a limit on the amount of people."  
"It's ok Bess. We understand." Jen told her as Jack and Joey got the bags and took them in. Jen and Bessie followed.  
"I'm going to go for a walk for bit. You don't mind do you?"   
"No you go Jo, We'll be alright here. There's some stuff I need to sort out. And I'm sure Jen and Jack can find something to do."   
Joey left the B+B and started walking. Not long after she ran into Drue.  
"Hello Potter. You down for the wedding?"  
"Hi Drue. Yeah I am."  
"So does that mean Jen's down too?" he inquired.   
"Yeah it does. What's going on with you two? Everytime we've all meet up recently you two have spent every minute together. And then you came up to Boston"  
"Nothing's going on. Honest. She's just a great girl to spend time with and a great friend."  
"Drue I know I don't you that well but you can't fool me. You like her don't you?"  
"No! Only as a friend!"  
"Mmmm if you say so. You haven't seen Pacey around have you?"  
"He's probably just getting up."  
"Rightok then. I gotta go. See ya later." She ran off before he had time to answer. She ran all the way to Pacey's. As she approached there was no sign of him on the veranda. She walked to the front door and knocked. No answer. She looked through the windows, no sign of life. She sank down into one of his chairs on his veranda, trying desperately to think where he could be. Then she remembered one place he would definitely. She got up and started to run again. She ran right down to the creek. And up to the dock. Memories came flooding back to her. The last time she ran to find Pacey at the dock was the day she left with him on his boat. The day she chose him over Dawson. Not once had she regretted that decision. Ran to the end of the dock. She saw Pacey's boat. Hoping he would be on, she climbed on.


	13. Part 13

The Reunion

"Pacey?" she shouted through the door.  
She stepped down slowly. She looked around. Sighing she at down. She didn't know where else to look for him. She was looking around the boat for any clue to where he might be when her eyes caught site of something. It was a book. The Little Mermaid. It obviously wasn't the same book they used to read when they were out at sea. He must have brought a new copy. She sat by down and opened the book. Out dropped a photo. It was of her. From that summer. She picked the photo up and placed it on the table and started to read. She must have been really absorbed in the book because she never heard Pacey come down into the boat.  
"Jo? What are you doing?" He sounded surprised.  
"Shit!God Pace you scared the hell out me."  
"Sorry I'm just not used to finding people sitting on my boat."  
"Sorry I was looking for you. I had to tell you that"  
She got up and walked over to him. They looked deep into each other's eyes.   
"What did you did to tell me?"  
"That I" She gave up trying to tell him with words. She reached up and wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him. At first Pacey was shocked. But then he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. They didn't pull apart for ages, they just stood they're in each other's arms kissing. Finally they pulled apart.   
"I love you Pacey Witter." Joey said looking deep into Pacey's eye. She had the biggest smiled on her face.  
"I love you too Josephine Potter."   
Meanwhile Jen and Jack were sitting at the end of the dock by Gram's old house, talking.  
"Do you think she's gone to find Pacey?"  
"Of course she has Jen, Why else would she want to go for a walk?"  
Jen thought for a moment, "True." She replied nodding.  
"Anyway when are you seeing Drue?"  
"What makes you think I'm going to be seeing Drue?"  
"Why else would you come down here? You weren't asked to the wedding, Dawson's in Hollywood and Andie's back in Italy."  
"Ok so I've come to see. And yes I've come to see him because I like him a little more than I should. But before you ask I'm not going to do anything about my feelings towards him as he probably doesn't feel the same."  
"Of course he doesn't. And pigs can fly."  
She playfully hit Jack in the arm and got up to walk back to the B+B. He got up and followed.   
"You maybe we should go swimming? I mean we gonna spend the rest of the day sitting?"  
"Actually Jack I gotta go meet Drue. Sorry!"  
Jack shrugged, "It's ok. I'm not going to get in the way of true love." He smiled. "I might just go look for Joey and Pacey or go visit my dad. That could be fun and interesting. Cya later Jen." He strolled off down the path, waving as he went. Jen smiled to herself and carried on into the B+B. 


	14. Part 14

The Reunion

Joey and Pacey strolled up to Drue's hand in hand. Pacey knocked on the door. They were guessing Jen would be there. They'd already gone to the Bed and Breakfast but Jen and Jack both had gone out. Bessie was happy to see Joey and Pacey back together again. They didn't even after too tell her. She could tell by the look in their eyes.  
Pacey knocked again. He knew Drue would be in. Eventually Drue came to the door.  
"Pacey! Joey! What are you doing here?" he said in a raised voice.   
"We thought we'd come find you and Jen. We're guessing she's here. Bessie said this is where she was heading."  
Drue looked at Joey. He decided he couldn't lie to them after Bessie had told Joey Jen was here.  
"You might as well come in then." He sighed, opening the door wider for them. "Jen we have company."  
Pacey and Joey walked through to Drue's living room. Jen was sitting on the sofa, looking kind of embarrassed.   
"Hey, how are you?" she said quietly.   
"We're good." Joey smiled at Pacey. "Really good." He smiled back at her.  
"You're back together aren't you? Actually I don't you need to answer that."   
They both smiled back at her. Pacey wrapped his arms around Joey's waist and rested his head on her shoulder. Joey wrapped her arms around his.   
"So what's going on with you two then? And don't say nothing Jen 'cause I know you too well now." Joey asked.  
Drue stood there looking at Jen. Jen stared back.  
"We gotta tell them Jen."  
Jen signed. "Ok. You know the night of the reunion?" Joey nodded.   
"Well I didn't go straight back to the B+B. We came back here to catch up some more. And we had a drink. Then a few more. Before we knew it we were drunk and ended up kissing. Well one thing lead to another"  
Jen didn't need to finish telling them what happen after they had kissed.  
"I haven't been able to stop thinking about her since. That's why I came to Boston. To tell her."  
"And I haven't stopped thinking about him." Drue walked over to Jen and wrapped his arms round her. She leaned back, resting her head on his chest.  
"Did you think you couldn't tell us?" Joey asked smiling. "It's great you two being together."  
"Well we didn't know how you'd take it. Can you not tell Jack though? I want to tell him."  
"Sure I won't. I think he's probably already guessed though knowing Jack." Joey turned in Pacey's arm to face him. "We should be off." He nodded. "Bye Jen, Drue."   
Joey smiled. They head out of the door holding hands. Drue and Jen started to laugh.  
"Well at least we don't have to hide the fact we like each other now." He said. He planted a kiss on Jen's lips.  
"Yeah. I better go find Jack now and tell him." She turned to leave but Drue pulled her back. She looked at him and grinned. "I won't be longPromise." She planted a kiss back on his lips. He let her go and she walked out.  
"In abit Lindley." 


	15. Part 15

The Reunion

Later on that day they all met up at Pacey's. Jen and Drue were curled up in on of Pacey's chair. Jack was lying on the sofa and Pacey and Joey were sitting together, resting against the sofa. They were sat around watching "Scream". They thought it'd be good to watch an old scary movie, as they're usually scarier than new ones. Pacey's phone rang.  
Jen and Joey jumped. Jack lay laughing. Pacey got up to answer it.  
"My god you two, it's just the phone."  
"That's not the pint Jack. People get killed in this film when the phone rings."  
"Have you lost your grasp on reality Jo?" Jack teased.  
Joey glared at him. Pacey walked back into the living room with his cordless phone.  
"Hey Jack, for you." He threw the phone to Jack and dropped back on to the floor beside Joey, putting his arm round her and pulling her close.  
"Hello?" Jack asked, getting up and walking to the kitchen so not to disturb the film.  
"Jack. I'm so glad I managed to get hold of you." It was Andie and she sounded upset.  
"Andie you alright?"  
Meanwhile Joey and Jen were trying to convince Drue and Pacey to turn the film off. They couldn't understand why they wanted it off. They all had seen it before. Joey insisted on reminding them that was like 14 years ago and she didn't like it then. Eventually they gave in and turned it off. Jack came walking back through, looking slightly confused.  
"What's up?" Jen asked  
"That was Andie. She's coming back to Capeside. She sounded upset. She wouldn't tell me what was up though."  
"It's probably nothing. She's probably missing you. " Joey assured him.  
"Probably. So why is the film off?" He lay back down on the sofa.  
A couple of hours later Jack, Jen and Drue left, leaving Joey and Pacey along. Joey got up to go. But Pacey pulled her back down.  
"I should go. I've got to be up early tomorrow. It's the wedding tomorrow." She said pulling away again.  
He gave her his best puppy dog eyes. She sighed. "Pace the eyes aren't going to make me stay. What happened to taking things slow?" She picked up her coat and put it on.  
"Hey I'm only asking to sleep over Jo. We don't have to do anything." He grinned at her. She smiled back.   
"Maybe tomorrow night Pace." She started to walk towards the door.  
"Hey don't I get a goodbye kiss?"  
She walked back over and kissed him gently on the lips.   
"Night Pace." She walked back to the door and stepped out.   
"Night Jo." 


	16. Part 16

The Reunion

Jo was waiting in the kitchen for Bessie to come out. Bessie stepped out of her room. He wore a long cream dress and cream jacket to match. It wasn't a proper wedding dress though. That didn't matter though.  
"You look absolutely stunning!"   
"Thanks. Shall we go?"  
"Yeah, but I've decided the bridesmaid shouldn't drive. So Pacey kindly offered this morning to drive us there. He's waiting outside for us."  
Outside was a small black car, decorated with white ribbon.   
"Alex and Pacey decorated it this morning. We borrowed Drue's car. WE thought it was more suited for a wedding than the truck" Joey smiled at her sister who was close to tears.  
"Thank you. All of you." She hugged Joey, then Alex and finally Pacey.   
"Shall we go then?" Pacey held open the door for Bessie, she climbed in, followed by Joey. Alex and Pacey jumped into the front seats. They drove off.  
Two hours later they all stepped out of the registry office smiling and laughing. Bessie and Bodie were holding hands. A taxi waited to take them to the airport. They were leaving for 3 weeks in the Caribbean.   
"Take care won't you?" Bessie asked hugging Joey tightly.  
"Of course. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine." Joey smiled. Bessie and Bodie walked down to the taxi and climbed. As the car started driving down the road they turned in the back seat and waved to everyone. Below was a sign saying "Just Married." She saw Pacey and Alex laughing. She knew they'd stuck it there. They started walking back to Drue's car. Because Pacey hadn't actually attended the wedding he had sat out in the car for them. Pacey walked round to the driver's side and Alex got in on the passenger side.  
"Guess I'm in the back then she said leaning against the passenger side door. Alex smiled up at her. Sighing she open the back door and climbed in. Once back at the B+B Alex jumped out and ran off, yelling he was off to find Lilly. Even though she was two years younger than him they got well. Maybe it was because they were neighbors. Joey got out and headed up the path. Pacey pulled him self up out of the window.  
"Hey Jo, I gotta take the car back to Drue. I'll drop by later ok?"  
"Sure ok. But don't be too long coming back. I'll miss you." She smiled at him. He smiled back and dropped back into the seat and drove off. She watched him go. She wondered if things had been any different if he hadn't ended things at the prom. Oh well she didn't care now, she had him back.   
Pacey drove down Drue's driveway. He got up and walked to the front door. He knocked once. Jen came to the door.  
"After Miss Lindley."  
"Pacey, hi."  
"Can you please tell your other half I've just dropped his car off." He handed her the keys. "Might see you later then. Unless you're planning on staying here."  
"No I'm going back to the B+B tonight. But Drue will be coming. Nothing to do with you though." She smiled.  
"Ok well bring Jack and Andie if she's back then. K?"  
Jen nodded. Pacey took off. It wasn't long before he was back at the B+B. Joey was sitting outside.   
"Hey you." She said shyly.  
"Hey." He walked over and kissed her before sitting down next to her on the bench. Joey leaned in towards him.   
"Drue and Jen are coming over later. Well more like Jen's coming back to actually stay here and Drue coming. So I told Jen to bring Jack and Andie if she's back."  
"Yeah that's fine." Wanna go in?. It's getting kind of cold out here."  
"sure." They got up ad headed in doors.   
A few hours later Drue and Jen turned up, hand in hand. Jen explained that she's talked to Jack and Andie hadn't been here long so her and Jack would along in an hour or so. An hour and a half later there was a knock at the door. Joey got up, out of Pacey's arms, from the sofa where they were sitting. Jen and Drue were in one of the armchairs. Joey opened the door and was shocked to see Jack, Andie and a little girl.

Back to Fanfiction Part 17


	17. Part 17

The Reunion

Everyone was sitting in the living room. Jack explained to everyone the little girl was Andie's while she put her down to sleep in one of the empty guest rooms. Andie stepped back in.   
"I know you're all probably wondering why I didn't mention her before. I don't know why. I guess I should fill you in on everything."  
She explained that 5 years ago she fell in love with and english guy who was living in Italy. A year later they married and a year after that they had Emma. Then 8 or so months ago things got bad. But they worked through it. Then a week ago she discovered he was having an affair so she packed up everything and brought Emma to America. She was in tears by the time she'd finished. Jack put his arm around her. Joey and Jen sat in silence, shocked at the fact Andie had been through that.   
"I'm not going back, and I'm filling for divorce. And I'm going to get custody of Emma. No way I am letting that bastard have her."  
No one knew what to say. Andie understood that they were upset for her even without them saying.   
Pacey broke the silence, "Erm anyone want to watch "Silence of the Lambs"?" Andie laughed quietly to herself.  
"Pace you know me and Jen can't stand horror. You and Drue discovered that when we watched "Scream" remember?" Joey argued. Pacey grinned at her.  
"Ok we won't then." Joey grinned back.  
Jack got up. "We should get going Andie." Andie nodded. She got up and went to get Emma from the bedroom. She came back out, Emma was asleep in her arms. She looked so much like Andie it was scary. After Jack and Andie left, Jen got up.  
"I'm going to go to bed." She looked at Drue. "You coming?" Drue got up and said good night to Pacey and Joey, leaving them lying on the sofa. Pacey stretched.  
"I guess I should be going." He got up to go, Joey got up behind him.  
"You're not going anyway she whispered in his ear.  
A smile spread slow across his face, "I'm not?" he asked turning around to face her. She took his hand and lead him to her room.  
The light shone in through a crack in Joey's curtains. She rolled over, Pacey was still fast sleep. She lay watching him sleep. In Jen's room Drue was doing the same. Jen slowly started to wake up. She saw Drue watching her. She smiled, leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
"Morning." He said as she leaned back.  
Joey climbed out of bed. Pacey pulled her back down and threw the covers over her.  
"Pacey I've got to get up. I've got to make breakfast for the guests."  
"Ok, well I'll help then. Even though you're only guests are Jen and now Drue." Pacey was right. Bessie had closed the B+B to everyone else for 3 weeks. Pacey climbed out of bed and the both of them walked to the kitchen. It wasn't long before Jen and Drue came walking into the kitchen. The four of them sat down to a breakfast of eggs, bacon and beans.   
"I could get used to this." Laughed Jen.   
Three weeks soon went by and before they knew it was time to leave as Bessie and Bodie were back. Joey pulled out a small suitcase from her room. Jen had already loaded hers into the car. Drue stood there, arms wrapped around Jen and hers wrapped round him. Pacey was leaning against the car, waiting for Joey. She said her goodbye to Bessie, Bodie and Alex. And promised to visit soon. She walked outside., Pacey ran to get her case and loaded it into Jen's car.   
"I'm gonna come visit you really soon." He said pulling her tight.   
"You better." She smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed her. "I'll ring you as soon as I get home." She promised. Slowly they pulled apart. Jen pulled away from Drue. She kissed him once before saying goodbye and that she would ring him.  
"Ready Jo?" Joey nodded and climbed in the car.  
"Right let's go get the others." Jen jumped into the drivers seat. As they drove off joey turned round and waved to Pacey. "I love you." She mouthed. He mouthed it back.

Back to Fanfiction Part 18


	18. Part 18

The Reunion

Joey, Jen, Jack, Andie and Emma had been back in Boston for 3 weeks. Andie had gone to stay with Jack until she found a place of her own. She didn't have a lot of money so was having trouble. Jack told her she could stay as long as it took. Jen and Joey were missing Drue and Pacey. They spoke to them about 4 times a day each and were constantly emailing them. They were all planning on getting together soon. Jen and Joey were sitting around in Joey's flat with a bottle of wine. They were deciding when and where they should meet their other halves. There was a knock at Joey's door.   
"That'll be Jack, Andie and Emma." Joey said getting up. Emma had gotten used to everyone now and wasn't so shy. Joey walked over to the door and opened it.  
"Surprise!" Drue and Pacey stood there holding a red rose each. Jen who was watching from the living ran over and flung her arms around Drue. Joey went to kiss Pacey. She pulled him inside, Jen pulled Drue and shut the door behind them.  
"What are you doing here?" Joey asked. She was holding Pacey so close.  
"Well we're two 27 years old guys who's girlfriends live away from them. And there isn't that much for two 27 year old guys to do in Capeside." Pacey started.  
"So we thought we'd come up to Boston to surprise our girlfriends with red roses." Drue finished.  
"Well you definitely surprised us." Jen said. She still had her arms wrapped round Drue's neck. They all sat back down on the sofa. Joey was wrapped up in Pacey's arms and Jen in Drue's. There was another knock at the door.  
"That'll be the others." Jen got up and walked over. She was smiled as she opened the door. Jack stood there with Emma in his arms and Andie beside them. She open the door further so they could come in. Jack put Emma down on the floor. When she saw Pacey and Drue she ran to Andie and hung on Andie's long blue skirt.  
"It's ok baby. They're friends of mummy's." Emma loosened her grip. Andie and Jack walked in and sat down. Joey loosened Pacey's grip on her so she could get up to get more glasses and a carton of orange for Emma. She poured wine into the other glasses and topped up the other four.  
"You want the orange Emma?" She asked kneeling down in front of Emma, holding out the carton. Emma took.  
"Thank you Joey." Emma had already learnt who Joey, Jack and Jen was. She got on unbelievably well with Jen. They all sat around chatted for awhile about various things. Like how Andie's apartment hunting was going. After awhile Jen slipped off the sofa, walked over to where Emma was and sat down beside her. She was playing with a couple of dolls she'd brought with her. She started talking and playing with her. Drue couldn't resist joining them. He crawled over to them and started playing too.  
"Don't they make a great couple?" Joey whispered to everyone else, who was watching the two by now. They all nodded in agreement.  
"Hope we have a family one day." Pacey whispered to Joey.  
She smiled, "We will one day."

Back to Fanfiction Part 19


	19. Part 19

The Reunion

Everyone stayed at Joey's that night. Joey gave up here bed for Andie and Emma, Jack slept in one of her armchairs, Jen and Drue spelt on one of her sofas and her and Pacey on the other sofa. Jen and Drue were woken up by Emma coming and jumping on them. They had no choice but to get up and make her breakfast. Quietly they both got up. Drue sat down on the floor and quietly played with Emma while Jen went to make them all cereal. As Jen came back in Pacey woke. He sat up and checked on Joey. She was still asleep. He couldn't help but smile, she looked so peacefully. He smiled again when he saw Drue playing with Emma. If someone had told him ten years ago that he'd be sleeping in a living with Joey, Jen, Jack and Drue and watching Drue play with a three year old he would have laughed in their face. Now it was totally believable. They had all grown so much.   
"Morning." He whispered so not to wake Joey.  
As he got up he nudged her slightly. That was enough to wake her. Sleepily she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She saw Drue, Jen and Emma sitting eating breakfast. She smiled.  
"Morning Pace. Morning everyone else. Want some cereal Pace?"  
"Sure." They both got up quietly so they didn't disturb Jack who was still sleeping. They made breakfast in silence and went back to the living room to eat it. Jack was awake now. He decided he'd go get some breakfast. After they had all eaten they had a wash one by one. They were making sure they were quiet though because Andie was still asleep. Jack, Pacey and Drue decided to put Cartoon Network on for Emma. Not because they want to watch it of course. Joey and Jen decided to go talk in the kitchen, away from the three grown men who were laughing at cartoon made for kids.   
"They're such big kids." Jen was standing in the doorway watching them.  
"I know. But that's why we love them right?" She smiled at Jen  
"True." Jen sounded thoughtful. "I've never actually thought I was in love with Drue. But I guess I am actually."  
"Does he know?"  
"Well I guess he knows. I haven't said anything to him. I mean what if I was to say it and he didn't say it back. I'd feel stupid."  
Joey thought back to when Pacey told her he was still in love with her not long back. "God he must have felt awful." she thought to herself. "You should tell him Jen."  
"Maybe later. When he less busy with his other favorite girl." She laughed. Drue was once again playing with Emma. Joey came and stood next to her. All three of them were playing with her.   
"They'll all make good dads one day."  
Jen nodded, "Very good dads."

Back to Fanfiction Part 20


	20. Part 20

The Reunion

About another 3 weeks later everyone was in Capeside. Jack, Andie and Emma were staying at their dads as he was away on business. Jen was at Drue's. Joey was staying at Pacey's. They meet up every night, taking it in turns to whose house they go. It was a nice night so they went to Pacey's as his was near to the water. Him and Joey sat outside waiting for everyone to arrive.  
"Joey?"  
"Yeah?"  
"No it don't matter."  
"Come on tell me." Joey turned around. He looked quiet serious. "What's up?"  
"I was just thinking, I know it's non of my business, but erm has there been anyone before me? You know like someone serious?"  
"You're right it's non of your business if I've had a another serious relationship." Joey snapped.  
"I didn't mean to make you mad I was just wondering. I mean I'd tell you."  
"Just because you'd tell me does not mean I have to tell you. Can we drop it now?"  
Pacey nodded. He got up and walked inside. Joey sighed. She couldn't understand why she had snapped at him. She got up to go apologize just as the others arrived. Well all except Andie.  
"Andie decided to stay home. Emma was tired and didn't feel too well." Jack explained. "Where's Pace?"  
"Erm he went in. he got abit cold." She had to make something up. She couldn't say they had a small disagreement.  
Drue and Jen walked up handed in hand. They followed Jack and Joey inside. Once inside they could sense something was wrong. Joey and Pacey weren't sitting together. They were usually curled up together. Jen noticed this and mouthed to Jack to go. Jack understood.  
"I know I haven't been here long but I think I might go see how Emma is." He got up and headed towards the door. "Cya all soon."  
Next Drue motioned to Jen they should go.   
"Erm Jen, we should go actually. There's that film you wanted to rent tonight. If we stay longer the store will be closed." He lied, badly  
"Oh yeah!" Jen acted like she just remembered. "Sorry you two. We'll see you tomorrow ok?"  
Pacey nodded. Joey smiled, "Cya."  
Once they'd left Joey and Pacey sat in silence. A few minutes later Joey spoke.  
"There was one guy. About 3 years. We didn't last more than 18 months. We got on really well. Everyone thought we'd be together forever. But then things got bad. He started working later. I had early mornings. When we did eventually see each together all we'd do was fight. In the end I ended things."  
Pacey walked over to her. He put his arm around her.   
"I'm sorry Jo, I didn't mean to upset you. I was just curious."   
"So are you going to tell me?"  
He smiled, "There was one girl. She was great. We went out for almost 3 years. Then she decided to liked the look of the guy living across the road from me. One day she was there. The next she was gone. I wasn't too upset really. I was thinking of ending things anyway." He smiled at her. She smiled back. She started to yawn.  
"Time for bed?" Pacey asked. Joey nodded. They headed off to Pacey's room.

Back to Fanfiction Part 21


End file.
